tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawk
"Yo Joe!" Hawk comes from a well-established family. He's a West Point graduate, top of class and has seen action in a number of trouble spots. Hawk was the original field commander of the G.I. Joe Team before he got his General's star and was booted upstairs to honcho the entire G.I. Joe operation. Hawk is the type of commander who goes out and gets shot at like everyone else. Troops know that he won't ask them to do anything he isn't willing to do himself. With access to a jet pack and communications helmet, Hawk can survey the progress of a battle personally on the field, as well as keep in constant radio contact with all elements of his command. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training, Covert Operations School. Served on Cadre, North Atlantic Range Commander and United States Army Engineer Command Europe Missile and Radar Training. Qualified Expert: M-16, M-1911A1 Auto-pistol. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: During the Vietnam War Hawk was a Lieutenant. One of his unfortunate duties was to inform the future Snake-Eyes that his family had been killed in a car crash. When Hawk was brought on board the Joe Team, General Flagg gave the young colonel the assignment of field commander. Together with Stalker he set about recruiting members of the team, including tracking down and persuading Snake-Eyes. One of Hawk's early missions was to spearhead the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. He commandeered the heavy armor support of the rescue mission. On a mission to retrieve a "Hot Potato", Hawk was waiting for his retrieval team. Rock 'n Roll came and threw the object through the window and immediately left, which forced Hawk to get his team moving and rescue the retrieval team. Hawk's next mission after raiding a Cobra stronghold was less than ideal as he and Scarlett are to help host a Chaplain's Assistant's social tea. The Pentagon gets wind of a extreme survival camp run by Vance Wingfield and Hawk elects himself and Grunt as the undercover team for the mission. He discovers Wingfield plans to initiate a war between Russia and America. To stop the B-29 from delivering the nuclear payload, Hawk boards a jet fighter and shoots down the bomber. Hawk, at one time, sent his men on a mission to Afghanistan to retrieve a Russian spy plane. What he didn't tell them was that he deliberately led Cobra to them nor did he inform them they were merely the decoy, trailing nothing more than scrap. He has seen enough deception in his life that he felt he owed it to his team to tell them the truth. After the death of Flagg, Hawk succeeds him as the commander. Operations at the Pit (the Joes' headquarters) kept him busy and he had to relegate field command to a new character, Duke. Eventually, Hawk is promoted to general and took full command. He was commanding officer of the G.I. Joe team beginning with the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Soon after the Springfield incident, the Joe team was in danger of being shut down. Hawk met with three high ranking military officers deep in the otherwise empty Pit. Robotic Cobra forces, known as Battle Android Troopers attack. The four put up devastating fight, destroying many androids. A general and the Admiral die in the battle, sacrificing themselves to save the others. The surviving general puts all his influence behind Hawk. Hawk was subsequently in command of the defence of the new mobile Power Station Alpha. Alpha attracted the attention of not only Cobra but also two Transformer factions, the Autobots and Decepticons. Hawk made hasty decisions such as ordering the destruction of the Autobot Bumblebee that he soon came to regret and led G.I. Joe into a temporary alliance with both the Autobots and Cobra. He also found himself falling in love with Alpha's sponsor, Senator Barbara Larkin. It was a huge blow when he learnt she had had dealings with Cobra, but when Larkin was arrested she was assassinated. Hawk cried at her grave. During his time as commander, Hawk leads the team through such difficult times as the Cobra Civil War and the catastrophic Battle of Benzheen. Many members of G.I. Joe died during that operation. His final act as G.I. Joe commander was to oversee the ceremony of the closing of the Pit when the Joes were decommissioned. MUX History: In 1997 the G.I. Joe team was re-formed, with Hawk as their CO. Category:1997 In 2002, an attempt was made on Hawk's life by an evil clone of Doc created by Dr. Mindbender. Hawk was severely injured, but has since recovered. Hawk is currently stuck in Washington, fighting to keep G.I. Joe's funding and mission in light of recent events on Earth. OOC Notes Traditionally, General Hawk is GI Joe faction head, and therefore a member of TPStaff, as well as assisting CharStaff with Joe applications. Logs/ Important Dates 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release Category:2000 2002 * February 20 - Clone-Doc attempts to kill Hawk, but is instead killed by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. Category:2002 2006 * November 27 - Inducting Temera Category:2006 2007 * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle Category:2007 2009 * February 11 - Boeing Assault Category:2009 Players After a long and prestigious stint as Hawk, Colchek has moved onto playing Megatron. Accordingly, Hawk is now available for application. ---- Category:Admin Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:GI Joe Communications Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:Facheads Category:Humans Category:Inactive Category:TPStaff Category:US Army